


RWBY Oneshots

by Trahern



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trahern/pseuds/Trahern
Summary: It's a bit like RWBY Chibi, except without the chibi... which is probably for the best, since it's only a matter of time before lesbian sex is involved, and getting those big bobble heads between those tiny legs would be a challenge.





	1. Telling Secrets

"Yang?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have a secret."  
  
The hand polishing Ember Celica slowly came to a stop, and Yang looked across the workshop table to Ruby. Crescent Rose lay before the younger sister, several of its sniper rifle components scattered around; it looked like they'd simply been played with instead of maintained.  
  
The number of times Yang had heard those words from Ruby could be counted on one hand, and what followed was invariably A Big Deal.  
  
_I miss mom._  
  
Ruby had been too young when Summer died. Yang was sure there were a few particular memories that would be cherished forever - at least one of which involved cookies - but in the end, her sister could only miss the _idea_ of her mother. With Taiyang only going through the motions, Yang was the one who took on the role.  
  
Her first reaction to Ruby's confession had been... complicated, but the resentment proved to be short-lived.  
  
_I want to be Ruby Rose._  
  
Ruby had been terrified that their father would be heartbroken. Yang had to build up her confidence before she finally told him. He'd laughed, and cried, and for the first time since the funeral, gave her a hug. "I'm not surprised," he'd said. "Rolls off the tongue much better than Ruby Xiao Long." And then he'd pulled Yang into the hug too.  
  
A few nights later, Yang learned that Summer had been the second woman he had loved... and not her biological mother.  
  
_I'm going to be a huntress._  
  
Yang had been tempted to respond with, "I shoulda known reading those stories to you would give you ideas," but they were already the children (and nieces) of huntsmen and huntresses. She intended to become a huntress herself, but it wasn't to be a hero, or to discover some ephemeral connection with an absent maternal figure.  
  
In retrospect, she should have known better.  
  
_I want my first kiss._  
  
Yang had started dating, and it was no surprise that Ruby would be curious. Still, it took a moment to realise what she was asking. She wanted her first kiss to be with someone she loved. She only loved and trusted two people, and she wasn't about to ask dad. Yang had argued at first, but eventually gave her technically-half-sister what she wanted. It went on too long to be considered a single kiss, but Ruby had been satisfied, and Yang had been left with the impression that kissing girls wasn't so bad.  
  
She still liked guys, of course. But if the right girl came along...  
  
Yang cleaned her fingers on the polishing cloth before dropping it. "Do I need to come over there?" she asked.  
  
Her sister shook her head. "I don't think so."  
  
"Okay then. Hit me."  
  
Ruby fiddled with a hex key for a moment before looking up. "I think I'm crushing on Weiss."  
  
A variety of responses came to Yang's mind, but she voiced none of them. Ruby rarely let herself be this vulnerable, and if she said the wrong thing - or the right thing the wrong way - the consequences would be... intolerable.  
  
Yang smiled at the uncertain young girl across the table and told her the truth, because nothing less would do.  
  
"I think I'm crushing on Blake."  
  
Silver eyes widened, staring, before Ruby's lips stretched into a smile of their own. "Is it the kitty ears?"  
  
"I dunno," Yang countered, "Is it the bossiness?"

The growing laughter from their bench distracted much of the workshop, but none more than the other half of team RWBY. Blake and Weiss both looked in the direction of the sisters before returning to their work. "Wonder what that was about," the former mused.

"Who knows," Weiss deadpanned, trying to focus her attention through the magnifying glass as she applied the precision screwdriver to manipulate a spring in Myrtenaster's revolving chamber. As a result, she missed the long, curious look from her teammate.

"Weiss... about the White Fang..."

The heiress looked up with a frown. "I told you, I don't want to hear it."

The faunus nodded. "I know, but I think Ruby suggested teammates pair up instead of partners for a reason. And I wanted to... you said your family has been at war for as long as you can remember. The Schnee Dust Company has had a target painted on its back almost since your father took control, but... bloodshed?"

"Yes." Weiss laid her forearms along the edge of the bench, resigned to - and frustrated by - the conversation. "Why?"

Blake looked down at Gambol Shroud for a moment, considering, before sighing and leaning forward to ensure her words were not overheard. "The White Fang I gew up with was about peaceful protests and boycotts. It didn't get violent until five years ago, when a new leader took over. There shouldn't have been any bloodshed before that."

"Well, there was. I'm not sure for how long, but it was definitely more than five years."

The faunus looked down again. "You don't suspect your father was blowing it out of proportion? Maybe people were threatened, and walked away instead of just... disappearing?"

"I _knew_ some of those people, Blake. I'm the heiress, I _had_ to. I never saw any blood or bodies myself, if that's what you're asking; but I _did_ attend their funerals."

"I'm sorry if you lost anyone you cared about..."

This time it was Weiss who looked away. "I wouldn't go that far, but... they had children too, and those children used to be my friends... until it became clear that being my friend could be... dangerous." Recalling those days brought back some old anger and resentment, and it showed when she met Blake's eyes again. "Do you think any of your former associates wouldn't jump at the chance to do the same to me, just because I'm a Schnee?"

"I... I don't know," Blake hedged, but at least she didn't break eye contact. "But your father-"

" _Isn't_ a Schnee. He took our name, it's not _his_. It was my grandfather's. I don't think the faunus had any problem with _him_."

Her teammate nodded, relieved to be on a more positive topic. "He was brave, smart, resourceful... and some would say, very lucky. As far as I know, he didn't discriminate." Blake almost smirked as a thought occurred. "I think he and Yang would've got along."

The heiress rolled her eyes. "Brave, yes. Resourceful, maybe. But I think you're confusing smart with stubborn." Blake's smile only widened, clearly unwilling to argue the point; it calmed Weiss for some reason, and she added, "But maybe she's... wiser than I gave her credit for."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... while we were looking for you, I... said some unkind things. And I told Yang, the innocent never run. She didn't respond to that right away, but I could hear the gears turning in her head... squeaky as they are. Eventually I told her to say what was on her mind and... she explained how naive my thinking was." Blake raised an eyebrow in silent query, and Weiss elaborated. "My whole life, I've not only been treated as equal, but exceptional. It's... well, it's isolating, frankly, but at least it's in a positive way. Many faunus experience the negative version of that. I'd be given the benefit of the doubt, but the way I spoke about you while you were gone proved you were right about... being discriminatory. So, I'm going to try and do better. At the very least, I don't want to be compared to Cardin Winchester ever again."

Blake smiled again. "Well, we were arguing, and you were asking for it at the time."

"Yes, well," the heiress picked up her precision screwdriver, "If I ever remind you of him again, you have my permission to smack me."

"Anywhere in particular?" the faunus asked before she could stop herself.

Weiss stared at her for a moment before returning to her work, trying not to smirk as she said, "Yang is obviously _rubbing off on you_ far too much."

Blake's quiet snicker turned the almost-smirk into a definite smile.


	2. What's Black and White and Yellow All Over?

The door to team RWBY's room opens.

"Eep!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Ruby!?"

"Rrrrrr..."

"Blake, waiAAAH! HAAAH! HAAAH! HAAAH! ...FUCK!! HNGH! Nghaah... hah... hah... hooo..."

The door to team RWBY's room slams shut.

"...Oh, _fuck_."

* * *

Penny found her friend sitting under the farthest tree from the courtyard, and immediately grew concerned. "Ruby! Are you okay? Are you unwell?"

After the initial jolt of surprise, Ruby sighed and answered, "I'm fine, Penny. Just... wait, why'd you think I was sick?"

"Your face is hotter than I've ever seen! I thought you might have a fever!"

"I'm... just a little flushed right now, is all."

The hesitation caused Penny to give her friend more thorough scan, and noticed another unusual temperature reading. "Oh... is it that time of the month?"

"What!? No! Why..."

"I can see temperatures, Ruby. It's how I saw Blake's cat ears, under her bow? Right now I'm picking up two anomalous readings, one from your face, and one from your, um... private area," she finished, using air quotes. "You're not ovulating, either?"

"Penny..." another sigh. "No. I just saw something I never expected to see, and now I'm... suffering the consequences."

The android rechecked her data, then gasped and leaned down to whisper, "Are you _aroused_?"

Ruby blinked up at her, gave up, and leaned back against the tree, staring ahead at nothing. "Yeah. Aroused. Flustered. Turned on. Hot and bothered."

Penny sat down beside her, mimicking her position. Due to the size of the tree trunk, they were not quite facing the same direction, but she thought Ruby might appreciate sitting shoulder to shoulder without looking directly at her while they discussed a socially awkward topic. "What does it feel like?"

"I'm not sure how to describe it. It's never hit me like this, before."

"I've observed that people mature at different rates. And you're younger than the average first year student at Beacon, aren't you?"

"I was moved ahead two years," Ruby admitted with a nostalgic smirk. To think that she had been so worried about it when she arrived...

"Wow, that's awesome. And difficult as well, I suppose. But I'm sure you were made team leader for a reason." Penny sighed. "I wish I could go through puberty."

"Eh... it's not all that it's cracked up to be. And menstruation's a real bummer."

"But sex is so interesting! My father explained the basics, but I thought it was just another biological process. Since I came to Beacon, I've been learning more about it. People seem to have a lot more fun having sex than I thought. And there are so many emotions involved!"

Ruby's face had gone through a range of expressions as Penny talked. "Uh, whaaat exactly have you been reading?" she asked.

"Oh, everything I could find! First I read everything in the academy library, then the city library; then I went on the internet, and it got even more complicated! Sexualities, gender identities, kinks, fetishes..." she leaned over to add in a whisper, "I've even viewed some pornography."

"Penny!" Ruby hissed back, scandalised. "If _I'm_ too young to do that, you're _definitely_ too young to do that!"

"I know. But I have no genitalia of my own, so watching others have intercourse is the closest I can get. And now I know I don't need genitalia to make _other_ people feel good, so that's something to look forward to."

That honest admission gave Ruby pause, and she released a giggle of amusement as she relaxed against the tree once more. "I don't know about the non-fiction, but you can't take the fiction - and definitely the porn - at face value. They're made for entertainment purposes, not sexual education."

"That's why I found myself preferring the amateur material," Penny admitted, "Especially from people that enjoy being watched by strangers on the internet." Her head tilted as she continued, "On the other hand, I had no idea what a clitoris was until I saw that lesbian video made in Vacuo."

The words 'clitoris' and 'lesbian' brought Ruby's mind back to what she had seen in her room, and her blush returned in force. "W-what's the big deal about Vacuo?"

"According to my research, it's least discriminatory kingdom in Remnant! The queer community is not only accepted, but celebrated! I can't wait to visit!"

Ruby couldn't help but smile at Penny's enthusiasm. "I guess you know more about sex than anyone else I can talk to about this..." she took a deep breath before adding, "Perhaps you could help me."

Penny shifted to face her. "I'd love to! Did you know some people enjoy sexual activities outdoors, where they risk getting caught in the act?"

"What? Oh! No, nothing like... uh. I don't need you to, um, relieve my sexual tension."

"Okay," the android replied without missing a beat, "Would you like to talk about why you have it in the first place?"

Ruby found herself smiling again, and silently wondered if she would reconsider Penny's offer someday. "You can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

The android took her hand. "Ruby, you're already keeping _my_ secret," she spoke earnestly. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Okay." Ruby took another deep breath. "I walked in on the rest of my team... while they were... engaged in sexual relations."

"What were they doing?"

"Well... they were in Blake's bed. Yang was kinda sitting sideways and leaned back. Weiss was kissing her, and I'm pretty sure Yang had a hand up her skirt, while Blake was... between Yang's legs."

"Was Blake using her mouth?"

"...Yeah."

"That must be so nice."

Ruby hadn't expected that. "What do you mean?"

"Being kissed in two places at once."

Ruby flushed suddenly as she once again imagined herself in Yang's place, then glanced uncomfortably at Penny, who was no doubt reading her body like an open book; but the android only smiled encouragingly. "Okay, so... I walked in, and Weiss noticed me, then Yang noticed me. But I think Blake heard me coming; she had an ear turned to the door when I walked in, and instead of stopping, she made Yang... um, she triggered her..."

Penny nodded. "I understand. Was it awkward, because Yang's your sister?"

"That... didn't cross my mind at the time, but after... yeah. The thing is, I was rooted to the spot, watching until she... finished. And then Blake, um, lapped her up? And then winked at me. Aaand _that's_ when I remembered I had legs and ran away. And ever since, I've been wondering what it would've been like if Weiss and Blake were kissing me, instead."

"Are you attracted to them?"

"Maybe? Weiss is so pretty, and elegant, and I love her voice... I guess I just didn't realise how much until now. And Blake was always so calm and mysterious, but now I know how naughty she can be, and... ugh, they're my teammates, I'm their leader, but I have no idea how to handle this. Why didn't they tell me?"

"People are afraid of change," Penny opined, "And you're Yang's little sister. Even if she was comfortable with telling you, they might not have known how. They might still be trying to figure out what their relationship _is_ before telling you about it."

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now," Ruby sighed, then paused at the sound of the CCT tower clock announcing the hour. "Ugh, what am I going to do..."

"What you usually do," Penny told her. "Go eat with them. Hear what they have to say."

"...That would be the sensible thing, wouldn't it?"

The android got to her feet and held out a hand to help Ruby do the same. "If I could, I might suggest the two of us have dinner together and ignore them completely. I believe that would qualify as teasing, and might help alleviate some tension."

"Can you eat?"

"Technically, yes, but there's nowhere for the food to go. It would just muffle my vocalisation unit."

"Well, we can't have that," Ruby said as she pulled Penny's arm into hers and leading them to the food hall, "Not when you're so good at giving sex advice."

The synthetic redhead seemed pleased by this development. "If we avoid the notice of any Atlas soldiers, I could still sit with you. I'd like to try flirting with you, if you'd be okay with that."

"As an experiment, or..."

"You're my best friend, Ruby. There's no one I'd rather explore sexuality with. But I'll understand if your team comes first," she added, before giggling. "It's not like I can come, anyway."

"Huh?"

"Come is another word for orgasm. So, your team coming first..."

Ruby gasped. "Penny!"

"It works literally as well as metaphorically! It's funny!"

* * *

"Where _is_ she?" Yang asked, not for the first time.

"Be patient," Blake assured her. "She probably needs time to work up the nerve to see us, after what happened."

"Besides," Weiss continued, "It's not like she's going to miss dinner."

"For this, she might..." the blonde grumbled.

They ate slowly and quietly, not wanting to give further voice to their shared nervousness. Every time the door to the food hall opened, they would glance over; every time it wasn't Ruby, there was a mix of worry, and relief that the hammer - or perhaps scythe - had yet to fall.

It was several more minutes before the glances became stares, with a muttered, "What in hell..." from Yang, when Ruby finally arrived with Penny literally in hand. The elder sister's eyes narrowed as the younger ignored them completely, the pair whispering and smiling to each other as they headed for the food.

Once they were far enough away, Ruby asked, "How are they?" as she grabbed a tray.

"Weiss and Blake looked _very_ surprised," Penny answered before her happy expression faltered. "So did Yang, at first. Then she mostly looked angry. Maybe I shouldn't flirt with you." The last statement elicited a snicker from her companion, and the android couldn't help but smile again.

"Don't let Yang scare you. She's just being protective."

"She thinks I'm wierd." There was no condemnation in Penny's voice, though a touch of disappointment did shine through.

"But she doesn't know why. I do." Ruby diverted her attention to the food she was choosing before quietly adding, "And I like wierd," and seeing Penny's smile widen from the corner of her eye.

Back at the table, the rest of team RWBY were waiting to see what would happen. "Penny doesn't seem to be getting anything," Blake observed. "I guess she's not staying?"

"I think this is the first time I've even seen her in here," Weiss responded. "I guess Ruby was right, Ironwood _is_ keeping her seperate from the other students."

Yang's glare suddenly shifted to her plate and she stabbed an unfortunate cauliflower with her fork. A moment later, the pair that had been the focus of her attention stopped by their table. "I'l let you guys talk," the cheerful redhead said. "Good night, Ruby."

"Good night Penny. And..." she leaned over and planted a kiss on the surprised girl's cheek. "Good luck for tomorrow."

For a moment it looked like Penny had to restrain herself from hugging Ruby, likely dooming the dinner on her tray. After a quick breath, she simply said, "Thankyou Ruby," smiled at the rest of the team (even Yang), before turning and heading back to the doors, pausing when she reached them to wave at her friend-maybe-girlfriend before leaving her field of view.

Once the ginger was gone, Yang turned her glare on Ruby, only for the expression to fall from her face in shock. The cheerful Ruby from a moment ago was gone, and had been replaced by Frowning Ruby, the face of a little sister that was Genuinely Displeased and currently dispensing Silent Condemnation. Yang had never been able to stand that look for long, and ended up staring into her plate instead. Blake didn't last much longer when The Frown turned to her, and Weiss broke immediately, looking in the vague direction of the doors as if she wished she could escape this situation entirely.

Their team leader gave their discomfort another moment to stew before placing her tray on table with just enough force to make them all jump at the sound. She sat, took exactly one bite from her plate, and asked, "So, how long has this been going on?" before taking another.

The other three looked at each other before Yang chose to answer. "Blake and I started after the dance. Weiss... was a recent addition."

"Did you walk in on them too?" Ruby asked the heiress.

"Actually," Blake answered instead, "Yang walked in and didn't notice Weiss studying at her desk before pouncing on me."

"Hey! It was your idea not to stop!" the blonde complained.

Ruby turned back to her blushing partner. "Weiss?"

"I was as surprised as you were. And once it was clear they weren't going to stop, I started packing up to move to the library. But once the clothes started coming off, I got... distracted."

Yang smirked. "That's one way of putting it."

Blake cleared her throat. "That was actually the first time I went all the way with Yang. And when I was done..." she turned to Weiss.

The heiress sighed. "Blake got up, walked over and kissed me."

Ruby's eyes widened. "You mean... right after..."

"She got a taste of the Yang tang," her sister punned, provoking (unhappy) groans from Blake and Weiss, "And it was really, _really_ hot. So I dragged Blake to Weiss' bed and returned the favour. We've been thawing out the ice queen, ever since."

"I've been _gradually_ getting more involved," Weiss clarified with a growl, despite the blushing.

 "And none of you thought to tell your leader that there'd been a change in the team dynamic?" Ruby asked, before looking to Yang. "You don't seem to be having any trouble telling your baby sister about your exploits, now that I've found you out."

"We've been talking about telling you for a while, actually," the blonde responded, "We just weren't sure how..." she trailed off, scrutinizing her partner with newfound suspicion.

Blake sighed, carefully keeping her attention on their team leader. "I may have been impulsive, but now you know. So... how do you feel about it?"

Ruby finally ate another mouthful of dinner as she pondered the question. "Happy that you've all become closer. Sad that it was so hard to tell me. And... curious."

"You're only fifteen, Ruby," Weiss felt obligated to point out.

"Not for much longer, and that's beside the point. I'm not about to jump headfirst into this any more than you are, but... well." She pushed the food around her plate for a bit, before looking back up to the heiress. "If you decide you'd like to make out after dinner, I wouldn't be opposed." Ruby blinked at her plate. "So I'd better dig in. I've got some catching up to do..." a small smile crossed her lips as she tried to get some meat and vegetables onto her fork at once, "Both literally and metaphorically."


	3. Baked Argus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alaska? What's that? There's no Alaska on Remnant! ;p
> 
> Some light BDSM and bloodplay in this one. Take that as warning or encouragement, according to your own proclivities.

Yang Xiao Long was tall, strong, confident and beautiful. She wore a yellow boob tube and black short shorts, but she also wore a shortsleeve jacket, pocket belt and boots (without heels) of matching leather. She carried a crazy amount of hair and boobs with the same ease that she could kick someone's ass. In short, Yang was All Kinds Of Sexy.

But that wasn't going to stop Neo from killing her.

Sure, the huntress-in-training was on Cinder's vaunted List, but her Nefarious Plan was irrelevant now that the blonde and her team were threatening Roman's safety. There was no sign of Little Red - probably still on the roof of one of the train cars - and the monochrome pair had just dashed past, but Neo wasn't worried. That White Fang lieutenant wouldn't pass up on the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, and Roman had handled the cute kitty before. Yang was the strongest of the lot, but Neo had her number. She thought strength was all she needed, and her semblance depended on taking damage. So Neo would tease the the girl with dodges and bugbite strikes, wait for her to get frustrated and make a mistake, then take her down hard and fast.

At least, that was the plan. There was taking advantage of your opponent's mistakes, and there was letting the first few slide because she was genuinely enjoying herself. In their first exchange, Yang didn't even make use of her gauntlets, so Neo dodged and parried and smiled and danced, before finally roundhousing the blonde onto her back. She hesitated for less than a second as the thought of straddling the would-be heroine crossed her mind, then telegraphed an elaborate kick to force Yang to roll back onto her feet.

After which, Neo knocked her straight back down. The first kick probably ripped a seam, but the tightness against her crotch combined with kicking a gorgeous girl's ass proved that she was getting off on this, and wasn't that half the fun?

Yang finally started using her gauntlets, forcing the smaller girl to use her dust-woven parasol to absorb or deflect the burn rounds, continuing to poke at the blonde just enough to keep her off balance, until a shot was aimed at Neo's feet, forcing her to flip out of melee, then flip again into a sitting position onto a crate on the far side of the train car, almost violently crossing one leg over the other and... yep, she was definitely wet, now.

Perhaps it had been her acrobatic display, or maybe Yang had seen something in Neo's expression. The blonde stared, jaw slack, before blinking several times. "Okay," she muttered to herself, "So _that's_ a thing. Good to know."

Neo cocked her head and raised an eyebrow in query, then narrowed her eyes in suspicion as Yang's gauntlets retracted into their bracelet form. "I think I just figured something out," the blonde told her as she marched over, "About myself, I mean. And if you'll refrain from kicking my ass for a minute, I'm gonna make sure."

The smaller girl slowly spun her parasol as it rested on her shoulder, giving Yang a dubious look, but otherwise not reacting... until Yang straddled her on the crate. Neo tensed as her vision filled with cleavage, but then the blonde took her face in both hands, tilted it up, and kissed her.

This definitely had not been part of the plan. On the other hand, the plan had been to keep her occupied and away from Roman; and she was a surprisingly good kisser. Neo's body was already responding, so she decided to let her lips do the same. If this was how she could get the job done... well, maybe she _wouldn't_ kill Yang. Not today, anyway. Yes, this could work... except for one problem.

Bitch thought she was a top.

Neo caught Yang's tongue with her teeth and sucked it into her mouth, pulling the blonde deeper into the kiss with her free hand. When she felt she had sufficiently revved Yang's engine, she broke the kiss to bite down on her lower lip, drawing blood. The pain distracted her as Neo's hand slid around from the back of Yang's neck to the front, then shoved her off and onto the floor. The blonde immediately tried to rise once more, but a boot pressed upon her belly. She looked up in time to see a blade spring from the end of the parasol to point at her heart.

Once it was clear she wouldn't move, Neo pulled her forward foot off of Yang to nudge each leg apart in turn - the blade not moving a centimeter - before placing the ball of her foot against the gusset of Yang's shorts, and began to grind it back and forth. She wasn't sure if the sound coming from the blonde's mouth was of pain, pleasure or both; but it was enough to make her lean a little harder on Yang's crotch and grind some more, her grin widening all the while.

Suddenly she switched her weight to her back foot, though keeping the forward in place, and whipped her parasol back onto her shoulder. With her other hand, she pointed down at Yang, then mimed unzipping her jacket.

"...You don't talk, do you?" Yang realised.

Neo mimed zipping her lips shut and throwing away the key, before jabbing a forefinger down once more. With a huff, the blonde unzipped her jacket, then stilled as the parasol came down again. First it teased the upper edge of the boob tube, then cut an inch of the material. Yang's breath hitched. With a smile, the smaller girl drew the blade down softly enough to avoid cutting the rest, instead easing under the lower edge and, with a single upward swipe, finished the job.

A short line of blood welled between the blonde's breasts as Neo retracted the blade and used the end of her parasol to flick the fabric aside, left then right. Once Yang's breasts were exposed, she used her parasol to push the other girl's arms above her head while nudging her legs closed with her heels. Understanding the pose she was being moved into, Yang crossed her wrists and arched her back, crossing her legs while raising her knees. Neo nodded approvingly, kneeling to straddle a thigh, before leaning down to lap the blood from the cut, then sliding her tobgue up the blonde's body to kiss her with bloody lips.

Kissing became scarf-tugging and neck-biting, and continued the downward trend from there. Yang was breathing hard by the time Neo's mouth closed around her right nipple, catching the nub between teeth and flicking tongue, before sucking in as much of the breast into her mouth as she could. The tongue passed over the cut once more on its way to the other side.

"What about you," Yang panted. "I wanna taste you too."

Neo immediately stopped what she was doing, leaned up and slapped the wannabe huntress across the face. Hard.

Yang chuckled as she turned her face back to look the little ice cream girl in the eye. "Yeah, you wanna be the boss, don'tcha. But what if _I_ wanna be on top?"

The smaller girl frowned down at her, then abruptly rose to her feet, moved a few steps down the train car, then turned and readied her parasol. The frown became a scowl as Yang chuckled again, taking her own sweet time to get to her feet, zip her jacket right up to contain her chest, and activate her gauntlets.

Maybe she thought she knew how to handle Neo this time. Maybe she just wanted to get her ass beat some more. Regardless, they weren't fighting to stop or kill each other anymore. They were fighting to _win_.

At least, that had been the plan.

The train crashed, sending them both flying. When Yang's eyes blinked open a moment later, she saw Neo standing over her, open parasol on her shoulder, and a cut over her eyebrow. She watched as the smaller girl ran a forefinger across the cut, before leaning down and rubbing it across the blonde's lower lip. Then she winked, hopped into the air and vanished.

Yang sucked on her lip as struggled to her feet. She had to find Ruby and the team right now. She'd have to process what just happened later... and hoped the others wouldn't ask about the jacket as she made sure her scarf would hide the bitemarks.


End file.
